The present invention relates to a modular backpack separable into units and useable with the units connectable in various combinations.
There are various backpack designs which exist for carrying items such as clothing, books and other personal items. Such backpacks have become particularly popular for use by children and adolescents for carrying items to and from school and for recreational use.
There are also various waist bag designs for carrying items in a waist bag which have also become popular for use by children and adolescents, in particular.
Various well-known clothing and accessory designers have marketed and sold knapsacks and other bags in a product line, each usually sold separately and each carrying the trademark and/or trade dress of the designer.
A consumer, faced with the knapsack and bag options available, has typically been forced to purchase and use separately many different bags and bag styles, each one having a particular design and specific intended use. The result has been significant added cost to the consumer, especially for designer lines sold at premium prices due to the designers popularity, but has also resulted in the accumulation of a large number of bags requiring extra storage space, as well as the need to transfer items among different bags to carry a bag having a particular size which suits the need at a given time.
It would be desirable to provide a multi-use bag having a backpack separable into units and useable with the units connectable in various combinations.